where to find me
by Four six Tobias tris
Summary: What if four cheated? Why did he? What if he's engaged to me? What if I'm pregnant with his kid? I'm Tris Prior and this is my story what if I like Uriah? Will he get to me on time?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY HERE YA GO**

tris POV

Flash back

I head to my apartment with Chris and Uri when I get near what I see hurts. Tobias and some slut kissing by the door to our apartment."FOUR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I scream he pushes the girl off him "Tris I can explain please!" He pleads "NO I DONT CARE BY THE WAY IM PREGNANT NOT THAT YOU CARE!" I say and storm off he tries to follow but Uri and Zeke hold him back saying "I think you have done enough damage for one day" he's just screaming "TRIS TRIS I NEVER MENT TO HURT YOU I WILL FIND YOU AGIAN AND MAKE THINGS RIGHT" Chris follows me we head to her and wills apartment she locks the door behind her and I burst out crying "shh its ok" she soothies I nod "where am I gonna stay?" I ask just then her phone goes off "you can stay with Uri go get your stuff now they have four trapped" she says I nod and go when I get there I get a duffle bag and stuff all my stuff even my ring. Just as I'm leaving Tobias bursts through the door and pins me down "Just let me explain" he begs " explain what that you cheated when we we're engaged and when I was about to tell you about me being pregnant?" He shakes his head "THEN WHAT _FOUR _WHAT!?" then Zeke and Uri come pull him off me and I run and Uri follows me to the net I jump on it he bounces on making me fly up. "Look he was soo stupid to cheat I think your great and I know you just got out of a serious relationship but will you go out with me?" I kiss him "of course I will!"

TOBIAS POV

I was tricked Nita pressed me up agienst the wall and kissed me and it was just as Tris was coming up to me. Then she told me she was pregnant and i Was like oh shit I need to tell her the truth and fast I walk to the net and see Tris and Uri kissing and I sprint away.

HEY WAT DID YA THIN IF YOU LIKED IT REVIEW!

~T


	2. Chapter 2

HERE YA GO

TRIS POV present time

So here I am in Uri's apartment we talk all the time. Tobias won't leave me alone and he Says he went until he can explain. We leave to zekes for truth or dare. FOUR IS THERE. God I love/hate him. I start "Zeke..." "DAUNTLESS" "I DARE YOU TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH THEN DRINK OJ THEN EAT A HOT PEPPER THEN PUT ON A TUTU THEN FIND ERIC AND HUG HIM AND SCREAM I ATE A HOT PEPPER AND NOW YOU LOOK HOT SO WILL YOU MARRY ME" he looks like he's gonna piss himself "god I'm gonna get you" he goes and code it then he looks ready to cry I follow him to Eric he actually pisses himself. Then he comes back and changes and says "Tris" and being the idiot person I am I say "dare but I'm pregnant" "shit you ruin all the fun play 7 minuets with four" I nod and cry he says when we get in there he says "just list in" I shake my head he pushes me against the wall and kisses me and I wiggle out of his grasp. And some how open the door and crawl out sobbing and Uri comes and holds me I say "he-he kissed m-e" Zeke kicks for out and says "you said you just wanted to talk I dident think you would be this stupid to hurt my practly Sister"

HERE YA GO HOPE YA LIKE IT REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**here ya go pls review I don't know if I suck**

Tobias POV

I miss her so much I need to get her back I love her I will never love any one else as much she is my soul mate I think Uri is using her. But I know that's a lie I keep telling my self to ease the pain. Trobing is it possible for a heart to throb? This bad this hard I dident cheat now my little Tris and my baby is being taken by Uriah of all people but if I do get her back I won't blame her if she gets jealous of the other girls. I'm gonna propose I grab the ring I originally bought that she took at firs but then gave back.

URIAHS POV

I love her I'm gonna propose soon I walk into the ring store and buy a wonderful ring. Only the best for my trissy god I love her but marlean is jealous many I still like her. No but I love Tris. More than words can describe.

**should this be Uriah Tris or four Tris pls review it means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

here DA go ITS SHORT CAUSE I NEED REVIEWS

TRIS POV

I walk around the pit trying to clear my head. Uri said to so he could get a date together for I get back he takes me for a walk by the train tracks we jump on a train. We just circle the city kissing and talking when we get back to the city we walk by the chasem he looks scared of something.

URI POV.

I'm gonna do I now.

TRIS POV

We run in to Tobias and he says "can I ask you something" "I have to ask something first" uri says they both get down on one knee and say "Tris I didnt cheat I love you will you take me back as your husband?" Tobias asks "I love you Tris I have never hurt you and will never will you marry me?" Uri asks "i-i will Mary you" I say pointing to...

**HAHA CLIFFY! URITRIS OR FOURTRIS ITS A TIE RIGHT NOW NEXT CHAPTER WILL TELL YOU WHAT THIS WILL SHIP PLS I NEED 10 TO UPDATE BUT MABY IF YOUR LUCKY ILL LOOK PAST IT AND UPDATE TOMMROW**

**~T**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS THIS IS REALLY SHORT CAUSE I DONT FEEL LIKE UPDATEING TOO MUCH!**

**TRIS POV**

I point to Uri. He puts the ring on my finger and Four screams and storms off! Me and Uri go to the docter to get an ultra sound the docter says that I am pregent but that the pregnancy test was wrong I'm pregnant for only about a week that means the baby is... Uri's kid!

CLIFFY KINDA! SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE TODAY BUT I DIDENT FEEL LIKE IT SO SRRY!:-)


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS WILL BE ANOTHER SHORT CAUSE I DONT FEEL LIKE WRITEING**

URI POV

Im gonna be a father im so excited! Now i dont have to raise some one elses kid though i would have. It would have been hard to raise some one who isent mine with my wife.

TRIS POV

Yay now i dont have to live with my exs kid!

FOUR POV

the baby might not be mine but tris is and shell be with me before i know it no baby no Uri thats right im gonna kidnap the baby from the hospital once is born!

HAHA CLIFFY


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY PPL I NEED 10 TO CONTINUE CAUSE IM NOT GETTING MUCH FEEDBACK **

tris pov

I sit with chris talking baby stuff cause shes pregnant to! we are both about 4 months in toour pregnancies. Just then for the first time i feel the baby kick! I squeal and tell chris. We waddle to the control room to tell Uri! We get there and burst through the door to find a surprised Uri and an akaward four "tris what are you doing here" he asks. In anwser i put his hand on my stomach the baby kicks . His face lights up and he kisses every inch of my stomach. "We better leave" i say. "One more time" he asks I nod he puts his hand on my stomach. The baby kicks we leave.

Uri pov

right after the girls leave four punches me!

**haha cliffy i need 10 to continue**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey ppl i still need 6 reviews but heres a teaser to encouage yall**

**uri pov**

air! i need air. Fours hand is clasped around my throat will tris get to me on time? Is this the real four?

**hahahahahahahaha teasesr! only need 6 to continue!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ppl i still need 5 reviews to continue! So heres a teaser chapter!**

**uri pov**

i start to see black spots at the edge of my vison! Tris please hury!

**tobias pov**

i see eric i must kill him squeeze harder. I need him dead but why dose he sound like uri?

**erics pov**

mwahahahaha he just has to kill Uriah then he will never get tris back! I love simulations! I will get tris. Mwahahahaha but i promise myself if i do get her ill turn in to the nice eric i can be.

**mwahahaha teaser chapter i need 5 more reviews to do a real chapter! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ppl i need 1 more review for a real chapter so heres a teaser chapter!**

URI

this cant be the real four! I need air im about 30 seconds away from passing out evrything goes black!

**IMPORTANT come on ppl i need 1 more to do a full chapter the first one to review gets a shout out ill follow\review your Divergent story and you will get an early chapter for any cliffy you want ?to get this prize the key word you have to put in is (flabbergasted) the first person to review with that word wins and the last person to review gets the prize to! ? GOOD LUCK **

**~T**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY PPL I FINALLY GOT ENOUGH REVIEWS TO DO A REAL UPDATE SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE!**

**TRIS POV**

I hear a scream coming from the control room. SHIT Uri! I sprint as fast as i can. I see Tobias holding Uri By the neck. I sprint to them Tobias's eyes a glazed over. Simulation. I think. I get Uri out of 'fours' grasp. I say "im sorry Uri" then i grab Four and kiss him. He trys to cholk me but i keep kissing him he dose a sweap kick. I continue to kiss him he starts to kiss back and i pull away hes crying. "Tris Tris im so sorry Eric likes you he put me under a simulation to kill Uri and get in bad with you!" I kiss him i feel a spark. im with Uri. Bu i feel a spark with Tobias. "listen tris she set me up i would NEVER do that to you will you please please please give me another chance?" I nod. Uri starts to wake up at the sight of four he flinches. "four was under a simulation" i say "im sorry Uri im brakeing up with you"

**hey guys heres some four tris for those of you who wanted it**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY PPL**

**URI POV**

I cant believe it i love her. But Four will mess up if not i will make him and when that happens i will swoop in and get her. There was a spark but sparks can be changed for 'true love' i love her but until I can tell her agian we will be best friends Ill be the funny loveable Uri starting wit a party tommrrow evryones invited!

**ik short but i have writers block major! REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ppl i had to do a valentines day story update**

**TRIS POV **

When i wake up i smell BACON! Wow i think. Im so not a stiff anymore. ThenI remember what day it is Valentines Day! I remember the gift i got for Toby. A day off from work. I go in to the bathroom to get ready i put on black skinny jeans a black flowy Crop top that has tank top straps and black studs along the neck line to complement the low neck line. I add a black lose cardigan. I do my make up wich is black eyeliner consoler and blush. I walk out to see toby put out a romantic breakfast i tell him about his gift and he thanks me. We start eating when he gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring and says "Tris prior will you make me the happiest person alive and become Tris Eaton?"

** HAHA CLIFFY HAPPY VALENTINES DAY REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

HEY GUYS SORRY THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! PLS HEAR ME OUT I BROKE MY FINGER SO I CAN BAERLY TYPE SO SORRY I BROKE MY PROMISE TO NOT DO A WHOLE CHAPTER OF A/N BUT I HAD TO TELL YOU! ILL UPDATE A 1,000 WORD CHAPTER WHEN IM HEALD!

THANKS FOR READING

~T


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS FINGER FINALLY HEALD BUT IM STARTING VOLLYBALL.:'( and I have a busy next couple weeks.**

**tris pov**

I feel so nervous! what did he ask?! all i can think to say is...

**TOBIAS POV**

it feels like a lifetime of agony and pain well she decides what to say. I hope she says the only thing that can heel my agony! I feel my heart race and I can feel the blood coursing through my veins. My last chance at happiness MY Tris! This feels like years lifetimes maybe. I look at her so calm but showing emotion in her storm blue grey eyes letting the rest of her face be calm.

**TRIS POV**

i look at him but with the love i have with him I also love Uriah! I am the only one that knows who the baby really belongs to. TOBIAS! That's who. If i say yes to Toby ill have my soul mate and 'brother' but if I choose Uriah Toby might never talk to me! Ughhhhhh why do boys have to be so hard!? I look around away from his eyes for just a moment. Before returning to his dazzling blue eyes. I finally scream... "YES!" He picks me up and spins me around. Lips colliding with mine! I hear a scream!

**eric pov (extra swearing and hugely adult language!)**

GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! HOW THE HELL WOULD HE WIN HER BACK HE CHEATED ON HER I MADE SURE OF IT! WAIT WHAT IF HE 'MESSES UP' AGAIN TRIS WOULD THINK TWICE TO TRUST HIM AGAIN. I need to calm down I know Tris loves Uri but likes Four and didn't want to lose him I could have Tris have a little mess up then I could swoop in comfort her and she would be mine... of course she would earn the tittle 'slut' but she would be my little slut. oh but the baby oh the baby what are we gonna do with that. cant do much with a little one running around. I got it I have to kill it but she cant know I did it hmmmmm... I got it I can call one of my buds. but I have to make this really painful for Four. ill wait till she's almost going to give birth. I really don't want to hurt Tris but how else can this work? I mean I need to have her! I WILL HAVE HER! and do exactly what I want. she is mine!

**tris pov**

Uriah no no no no no! he's running away in tears I don't want him hurt! Wait! I think. HE MUST HAVE BEEN EVESDROOPING. but I couldn't blame him. I mean what if I were in his place? I would feel terrible it doesn't make up completely for what he did but it does some what. I have a baby that is what I need to do he will hurt but he also will come back. somthin Toby wouldent be able to handle. I notice him in the bed room talking on the phone so I stop by the door so he cant see me and listen in. "ye-a I-I got her to marry me" well fuck a duck my heart breaks in two. "yea marcus" he hangs up. damn I start sobbing! **(haha plot twist bitches) **that's when he sees/ hears me "TRIS TRIS ITS NOT WHAT IT SOUNDED LIKE!" but im already to the chasm looking down I know what fueling me is hormones from the baby. I see all of my friend making their way towards me and tobias screaming for me not to jump but I yell. "IF ANY OF YOU MAKE ANOTHER STEP CLOSER TO ME I JUMP!" there all shaking. I look down and jump! but then at last second I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. Uri I think I wrap my arms around him and sob. Tobias comes up and whispers "we need to talk." I nod and follow him. he say this "look im only gonna say this once so listen. Marcus had said he would let me free if he could arrange a marriage for me I agreed. now when you jumped in the net I fell for you it wasent until last month. after I got you pregnant and was planning on asking you to marry me that he sent his not on who he decided for me to marry. it happened to be you so that was perfect. I can show you the dated note with the only pic of you from right before the choosing ceremony that your parents got he got it from your parents." sure enough he shows me the pic and letter. a lot is going through my mind right now. he asks if I believe him I don't know what to say but I re think it and re think it and re think it until I finally say...

**HAHA CLIFFY THERE YA GO 1000 WORDS :P I CAN PROBS UPDATE ON WED.**

**~ T**


End file.
